Peter and Mozzie's chat
by Itsmecoon
Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Peter spanks Mozzie for putting Neal's freedom at risk. Rare Pairing. If you don't enjoy CP stories please do us both a favor and read something you will like. Thank you.


Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: Trumansshell  
Type of work: Rare pairing Fiction  
Title:Peter and Mozzie's chat Fandom: White Collar  
Main Characters/Parings Peter and Mozzie  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Paddle Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Peter punishes Mozzie for putting Neal's freedom at risk. Rare Pairing.  
Rating: teen  
Word Count: 2346  
Notes & Warnings: Eventual consensual spanking of fictional Adult.

"Mozzie, thanks for coming."

"Well Suit, you said that it concerned Neal, so of course I'd show up."

"Yeah, this concerns Neal." Peter said stepping aside. "Come on inside."

"So," Mozzie said looking around. "Where's Neal and Mrs. Suit?"

"Have a seat Moz. They went out to the mall I think, to get Neal a new Suit and shoes. Then they're picking us up some dinner." Peter said. "That gives us a few hours to talk."

"A few hours? What do we need to talk about that's gonna take a few hours?"

"I can think of a few things."

"I can too, but nothing I'd like to get into right now." Mozzie said nervously as he stood up. "I think I'll come back when they get home."

"SIT DOWN!" Peter yelled and Mozzie complied.

Mozzie heard stories from Neal about Peter. He really thought Neal was lying, something he did often, but the way Peter was acting, he was pretty sure they were true and if they were, he needed to get the hell out of Dodge and fast.

"We need to talk about that store room of treasure that "blew up". I want to know what you thought you were doing and why you chose to involve Neal in that, knowing it could land him back behind bars where I couldn't save him?"

"I don't think I like the way this conversation's going so I'll just be leaving now."

"You'll be staying until I'm done so get comfortable and answer my question!"

"Neal and I have been looking for our big break since I met Neal as a kid."

"The day he tried to con you?"

"Yes. Well this was it. The contents had all been believed to be destroyed. It was gone as far as everybody was concerned and nobody would look for it. This was our big break. We could unload the cargo and be set for life on a remote island somewhere."

"I get that. I really do but you've got to know that somewhere along the line, Neal's dreams and goals changed. You get that right?"

"Yes, he wanted to do the right thing and be someone you could be proud of."

"I am proud of Neal. He's come a long way. I think of him as my son."

"Really? It's really gone that far?"

"Hell, yeah it has and because of this, Neal feels like all he is going to be is a screw up. This has set us so far back with the trust issue. I don't think you realize how much damage that tiny act of yours has cost."

"No Suit I didn't." Mozzie started but then said, "I mean no Peter. I didn't know."

"You know Neal looks up to you like a big brother and I want you to remember that the next time you want a pull a job that could land him in jail."

"Okay Peter, I understand. I won't do it again."

"Good thanks."

"Well you see, I told you that wouldn't take a couple of hours. How about a glass of wine and a game of chess?"

"That sounds good but we're not finished talking yet."

"You mean we're not finished with the kind of talking you and Neal do, don't you?"

"Yeah, you put my boy's future in jeopardy and I'm not going to let that slide."

"Just what do you plan to do and how do you propose you're going to get me to cooperate?"

"Well, I'm either going to take my belt or this paddle to your backside, the choice is yours. You are either going to bend over the table, chair or couch, again the choice is yours." Peter continued while Mozzie paled. "Then I'm going to give you 30 licks with either implement, because 30 years is the length of the sentence Neal would've gotten if he had been caught. You're going to cooperate because you know how bad you'd feel if Neal went to prison for 30 years and how upset he'd be to only see El and I on visiting day. You would essentially have taken his shot at having a normal family away from him, so you will choose and get into position and take all 30 licks without fighting me."

Mozzie felt like shit. He didn't want 30 licks of any kind but he felt he did feel guilty about what he could have cost his best friend. Both sounded painful to him but he had a major aversion to the belt thanks to dear old Dad.

'So how do you ask for a paddling without looking like a fool?' Mozzie wanted to know. Peter noticed the debate going on inside Mozzie's head and decided to help him out of his dilemma.

"So, the belt or the paddle?"

"The paddle." he said so quickly that Peter noticed the fear in his eyes and knew that something must have happened to Moz with a belt when he was younger.

"Where Moz?"

"Over the couch but what's the hurry? We still have at least two hours before they get back."

"I asked El to be gone a few hours, so you have enough time to rest and get cleaned up. She will call from the restaurant to tell us she is on the way. Trust me the sooner we do this the better."

"The better for who? Not for me or my ass."

"Yes, for you and your ass. You will have time to calm down, rest and get cleaned up before they get back."

"Whatever Suit. Let's just do this!"

"Okay, go around back of the couch and lean over." Peter said as he grabbed the paddle and followed him. "Don't get up until I say you can. Don't reach back, because I could hit your hand and that would really hurt. Any questions?"

"Yes, have you paddled Neal before?"

"Yes, a few times."

"What about the belt.?

"Again, yes a few times. El's gotten him with her wooden spoon once or twice too. So to answer your question, yes we punish Neal when necessary."

"And he'd really rather stay here then move to an island? Wow, I blame all the blood to his brain from bending over."

"Just so you know, this will hurt and you will cry. Just let it happen. You don't have to fight it or be embarrassed by it."

"Okay, awkward moment. Well, this whole damn thing is awkward. I'm a grown man for damn sake."

"A grown man who screwed up and could have cost Neal a shot at a normal family life. That makes you a grown man who has to pay for his mistakes."

Mozzie didn't say anything else. He just bent over the couch and grabbed onto the fame to help him stay in place. Peter walked up behind him, placed his hand on his back, raised the paddle and brought it down hard. He continued without pause. He knew they both wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

The first five licks caused Mozzie clench his jaw and take deep breaths. The next five caused him to hiss a bit. Licks 11-15 had him up on his toes, yelping and have unshed tears in his eyes. By the time Peter got to 17, Mozzie was crying.

"Suit, stop...please stop...Peter.."

"Only a few more to go." Peter assured him as he pushed him back into position only a little further over so he had better access to his sit spots. Peter walked closer to Mozzie, wrapped his arm around his waist and tucked him into his chest. He once again raised the paddle this time higher then he rapid fire landed the eight licks. Four for each sit spot. Mozzie fought hard to get loose for the first half, then he just slumped over and accepted the other half. He was sobbing by this point.

Peter was unsure the level of comfort to offer the man. Yes they considered him family by proxy. But this was new to them both. It did offer some words of comfort and rubbed his back a little. He just didn't grab him up in a hug like he would if he'd just tore Neal's backside up and not Mozzie's.

Mozzie was worn out. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep. He didn't cry long. It was something that had been taught to him at a very young age and it just wasn't something you did. You shed a few tears, swallow it down and pull yourself back up quickly.

"I'm sorry Peter. I'm glad my actions didn't cause Neal any trouble. Thank you for letting me know. I promise not to let anything like this happen again."

"You're forgiven Mozzie. Why don't you lie down and get some of that rest we discussed?"

"Sounds good, thanks for taking my privacy and feelings into account when you planned this."

Mozzie didn't even bother to walk around the couch. He just crawled over it and landed on his stomach and lay there.

"Mozzie, believe it or not, we really like you and for the most part we find that you're really good for Neal. Just think about his future from now on. Not the criminal future but the one that lies deep within his heart okay?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget that again."

"Good, then I've done my job."

"You've gone above and beyond your job Suit!"

"Just rest. I'll let you know when El calls so you can go get your face washed. Please don't let this cause problems between you and Neal or you and El."  
"Peter, I take it for what it was, a Daddy looking out for his son, by punishing his wayward friend." Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Trying to run from a paddle was tiring work.

Peter looked down at the man who was his son's dearest friend and smiled. He looked so innocent laying there sleeping. He wondered what Mozzie had been through as a kid to stop the tears so fast. He hoped he wasn't too hard on him but he needed to make sure that it didn't happen again and if it kept Neal safe and out of prison it was worth it.

An hour and a half later, the phone rang. It startled Mozzie. He heard Peter answer it.

"Hi honey." Peter answered, "Yeah, we sorted it all out. The table is all set. Okay Hun, see you in about thirty minutes. I love you too."

"So, I guess I have 30 minutes to make it look like nothing happened." Mozzie joked.

"Yep, that's right."

He swung his legs down and sat up. He instantly jumped up and grabbed his butt.

"Oww. Shit, I forgot that paddles hurt a lot afterward." Mozzie said as he went upstairs to wash his face and fix his hair. "Suit, you better have a glass of wine and some Tylenol ready when I get back down here."

"It'll be on the table Moz."

Thirty minutes later Neal and El walked in with Neal's new clothes and dinner. Mozzie quickly helped grab the food bags and take them to the table. Neal set his clothes bags on the coffee table and knocked the paddle to the floor. He was so embarrassed when he saw it lying in the living room that he turned bright red, grabbed it and shoved it in his bag quickly. He hoped that Mozzie hadn't seen it. Then he worried that he might be in trouble but he didn't know what for. He prayed that whatever he'd done, Peter would wait until Mozzie left to deal with it.

Peter noticed Neal knock the paddle over and mentally kicked himself. How could he forget to put it up? He didn't want to explain it to Neal but he doesn't have a choice now. El noticed that he was upset about something and wrapped her arms around him and whispered,

"You okay Hun?"

"I forgot to put the paddle up. Neal just knocked it off the table." He said shaking his head.

"It's going to be okay."

Peter looked at Neal and smiled. Neal smiled back. He saw Peter and El whispering. To him that confirmed the fact that he was in trouble and he sighed. He decided to have fun with his guest and worry about his punishment later so he went to help Mozzie set out the food.

"Look, he thinks he's in trouble. You can tell by the way he's acting."

"He'll be okay Peter, relax. Let's go eat."

"The table's ready." Mozzie announced.

El kissed Peter, grabbed his hand and escorted him to the table. Peter pulled out her chair, Neal and Mozzie stood and waited for her to be seated. All of the men sat at the same time. Mozzie hissed involuntarily and squirmed trying to find a way to sit comfortably.

Neal's eyes got big and his mouth dropped open when it dawned on him that the paddle was out for Mozzie, not him. He looked at Peter, El and then at Mozzie. He was at a loss for what to say. Mozzie could've been embarrassed but chose to lighten the mood by saying.

"Hey Suit, if it hurts to sit this much from your paddling me, I'm damn glad I didn't choose the belt." He squirmed some more for effect. "Hey Neal, pass the potatoes please! Mrs. Suit, this looks amazing, you picked my favorites."

The three of them looked at Mozzie, then they all laughed. They all had a wonderful dinner together as a family.


End file.
